Season 27 (1995-1996)
" (with the Spin Doctors)]] Sesame Street Season 27 aired from November 20, 1995 to May 17, 1996. Season Overview This season is consider the "experimental season" in a way to "increasingly presenting its lessons in overlapping ways, to reach those whose learning may be more closely tied to musical or mathematical abilities than linguistic ones."The New York Times: TELEVISION;Curriculum Update For 'Sesame Street' Show Format Valeria Lovelace said about the show's new format for each episode, "lessons on one topic are to be clustered during an hour rather than spread out through the show as they have been. One show in January, for example, will portray the letter "D" in three consecutive segments: first it's marked out in candles, then it's depicted in a sand animation, and finally it's shown growing out of the ground. This will be followed by three segments on another topic, rain. First, Ernie and the Twiddlebugs go out in the rain, then there is a rain dance in clay animation, and finally rain and wind are rendered in Chinese calligraphy. In addition to being clustered, these segments are in tune with the new approach because they stress not only the visual and the verbal but also musical, interpersonal and spatial relationships"The New York Times: TELEVISION;Curriculum Update For 'Sesame Street' Episodes Episodes 3396 - 3525 (130 episodes) * Episode 3396 -- Big Bird gets the Memory Flu * Episode 3397 -- Gina Quits Hooper's to Open up her Daycare * Episode 3402 -- Hatching a Honker egg * Episode 3408 -- Big Bird wants to be the Alligator King * Episode 3409 -- Benny Rabbit's surprise birthday party * Episode 3410 -- Baby Bear draws a picture of Elmo * Episode 3425 -- Telly tries to blow bubbles * Episode 3426 -- Elmo witnesses as Linda breaks Ruthie's pitcher * Episode 3427 -- Following a butterfly * Episode 3428 -- The Bears have dinner with the Robinsons * Episode 3429 -- Elmo Takes Pictures With His Camera * Episode 3432 -- Telly and the Slap-Happy Cap * Episode 3438 -- Telly and Oscar share a magic lamp (repeat) * Episode 3439 -- The Grand High Triangle Lover's Success Story (Repeat) * Episode 3447 -- Telly thinks he can put postage stamps on for everyone on Sesame Street * Episode 3448 -- The worm world music festival * Episode 3454 -- Stinky gets repotted * Episode 3457 -- Michael Tweeter at Birdland * Episode 3459 -- Oscar writes a story * Episode 3460 -- Oscar advertises his newsstand * Episode 3461 -- Gordon takes Telly and his friends to go hiking * Episode 3465 -- Snuffy is having trouble with tap dancing * Episode 3471 -- The Count Teaches Natasha About Counting * Episode 3472 -- Big Bird, Prairie Dawn, And Gabi Play Scientist (Repeat) * Episode 3473 -- Oscar Baby-Sits Natasha * Episode 3474 -- Dreams * Episode 3475 -- Telly pratices for a pageant * Episode 3480 -- Slimey's birthday (repeat) * Episode 3481 -- Kingston's Day (repeat) * Episode 3482 -- Oscar Can't Get A Song Out Of His Head (repeat) * Episode 3483 -- Slimey's Errands (repeat) * Episode 3486 -- Baby Bear and Goldilocks on Sally Messy Yuckyael * Episode 3487 -- Tarah sleeps over at Gabi's * Episode 3491 -- Zoe, Telly and Baby Bear reenact the Three Little Pigs * Episode 3495 -- Maria and Luis take care of Barkley * Episode 3501 -- Zoe Gets a Library Card * Episode 3505 -- Zoe wants a pet * Episode 3506 * Episode 3507 -- Martains visit, Bob fixes Telly's Juice * Episode 3508 -- Baby Bear sleeps over at Gina's pt.1 * Episode 3509 -- Baby Bear Sleeps over at Gina's pt.2 * Episode 3522 -- Grundgetta enters an ugly contest * Episode 3523 -- Sloppy learns to wiggle and crawl * Episode 3524 -- Maria, Luis and Gabi look after Alice * Episode 3525 -- Shari Lewis and Lamb Chop visit Notes * This was the first season with the episodes ending with Big Bird announcing "Coming Soon on Sesame Street," after which a clip from the subsequent episode is shown, be it a sketch or the main plotline of said episode. After this, Big Bird says, "Toodleoo" and the funding credits are shown. The "coming soon" teasers were dropped in season 30. * This was the first season since Season 2 to have one letter and number as sponsors. Cast Human Cast: :Gordon, Maria, Luis, Gabi, Miles, Carlo, Celina, Gina, Mr. Handford, Bob, Linda, Ruthie Actors: :Carlo Alban, Alison Bartlett-O'Reilly, Lexine Bondoc, Linda Bove, Ruth Buzzi, Desiree Casado, Annette Calud, Emilio Delgado, Sonia Manzano, Bob McGrath, Roscoe Orman, Imani Patterson, David L. Smyrl Muppets: :Alice Snuffleupagus, Baby Bear, Baby Tooth and the Funky Funk, Barkley, Benny Rabbit, Bert, Big Bird, Cookie Monster, The Count, Elmo, Ernie, Grover, Grundgetta, Guy Smiley, Herry Monster, Irvine, Kermit the Frog, Mama Bear, Mrs. Grouch, Mommy Snuffleupagus, Oscar the Grouch, Papa Bear, Prairie Dawn, Renata Scottie, Rosita, Sally Messy Yuckyael, Slimey, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Stinky the Stinkweed, Telly, Wolfgang the Seal, Zoe, Anything Muppets Muppet Performers: :Caroll Spinney, Pam Arciero, Fran Brill, Kevin Clash, Bruce Connelly, Alice Dinnean-Vernon, Louise Gold, Rick Lyon, Noel MacNeal, Joey Mazzarino, Jerry Nelson, Carmen Osbhar, Frank Oz, Martin P. Robinson, David Rudman, Judy Sladky, Bryant Young Guest Stars :Lamb Chop, Shari Lewis, Picabo Street Season 27 Credits * Executive Producer: Michael Loman * Supervising Producer: Lisa Simon * Producer: Arlene Sherman * Directed by: Lisa Simon * Head Writer: Norman Stiles * Writers: Judy Freudberg, Tony Geiss, Lou Berger, Sonia Manzano, David Korr, John Weidman, Joey Mazzarino, Nancy Sans, Adam Rudman, Ian Ellis James, Belinda Ward, Josh Selig, Molly Boylan, Sara Compton, Christine Ferraro, Emily Perl Kingsley, Luis Santeiro, Jeff Moss, Cathi Rosenberg-Turow, Mo Willems * Production Designer: Victor Di Napoli * Music Director: Robby Merkin * Associate Music Director: Dave Conner * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Associate Directors: Ted May, Ken Diego * Production Associates: Tim Carter, Melissa Dino * Post Production Coordinator: Carol-Lynn Parente * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio: Blake Norton * Assistant Vice President for Production Research: Valeria Lovelace * Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald S. Lesser Sources 27